1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a blind rivet, a rivet mandrel, a mounting device, a process for manufacturing a blind rivet and a process for making a riveted joint.
2. Description of Related Art
A blind rivet (open-end blind rivet, closed-end blind rivet) is used to create an inseparable connection between several workpieces, whereby in order to set the rivet, only one side of the workpiece must be accessible. Usually, before the blind rivet is inserted, a hole must be pre-drilled. This practice, however, requires an additional work step and in addition, is time-consuming.
In order to minimize this time expense, an open-end blind rivet is provided with a tip that allows it to penetrate through the workpiece and anchor the blind rivet in a work operation using a device. It is disadvantageous in this process that only relatively thin-walled and soft plate materials can be penetrated. This is, on the one hand, based on the blind rivet manufacturing process, in which the tip of a blind rivet is usually created by massive forming (molding). This process, however, does not lead to sharp edges, but instead to rounded off edges of the tips, which thus only push through the workpieces, but can not cut through them. On the other hand, the material used, for example, is not able to handle the impact forces necessary for the penetration of harder and/or thicker materials.